Bloom
Bloom je princeza planeta koji se zove Domino i Vila Čuvarica Zmajevog Plamena. Ona je glavni lik i osnivačica Winx Cluba. Odrasla je na Zemlji, u gradu Gardenia. Tamo su je Mike i Vanessa punih 16 godina odgajali, sve do dana kad je upoznala Stellu i zahvaljujući njoj saznala je da je veoma moćna vila i upisala se u školu za vile koja se naziva Alfea. Bloom je u Alfei upoznala mnogo prijatelja, ali i otkrila mračnu tajnu - da je ona biološka kćer Oritela i Marion, kralja i kraljice Domina koji su zarobljeni u Obsidijanu, van svog kraljevstva koje su Tri Drevne Vještice uništile i zaledile. Izlged |-|Djevojka= Bloom je djevojka s dugom narančastocrvenom kosom koja prestaje tik iznad njezinih koljena, blijede kože i velikih cijanskih očiju. Winx Club Njezina prva sezona i odijelo u prvoj i drugoj sezoni su topli obrezani vrh s tamnoplavim obrubom i blijedo žutim rukavima s plavim, lagano raširenim trapericama koje imaju zvijezde na dnu nogu. Njezine cipele su žute klinaste sandale s naramenicama iznad stupa. Njeziona odjeća nešto kasnije u sezonama 2, 3 i na početku 4 sezone je plavo-bijela prugasta majica s malim ružičastim srcima i traper suknjom. Također nosi ružičastu traku na lijevoj ruci i plave čarape do koljena. Njezine cipele su tamnoplave čizme s bijelim vrhovima i ružičastim vezicama. U ostatku četvrte sezone, Bloom nosi ružičastu majcu s bijelim točkicama i plavim znakom srca s svjetlo plavom suknjom i žutim pojasom s ružičastim i bijelim točkicama. Njezine cipele su ružičaste pete s bijelim točkicama s plavim remenom za gležanj i žutom vrpcom na nožnim prstima. U sezoni 5, Bloom nosi ružičastu košulju s plavim prslukom i plavim srcem na struku s jednim remenom na vrhu i jednim remenom ispod. Nosi plavu ogrlicu s biserima i plavom vrpcom. Nosi plavu suknju s čarapama iznad koljena i plavim naboranim čizmama. Njezina kosa je pričvršćena natrag točno onako kako je u njezinom Enchantixu i ima mali prasak iz ugla glave s barretom koja joj vraća kosu. U šestoj sezoni nosi bijelu košulju pod ružičastim kaputom s kariranim uzorkom sive suknje i ružičastim lukom na ovratniku košulja. Njezine su šiške slojevite, a kosa joj je upletena u jednu pletenicu poput repa. U sedmoj sezoni nosi ružičastu košulju s plavim i ružičastim prugama ispod plavog vrha s ružičastom suknjom iznad koljena i plavim čarapama. Ona nosi čarape plave boje i ružičaste i bijele cipele na visokim petama. Kosa joj je duga, složena u konjski rep sličan njezinoj transformaciji Sirenix s blijedoružičastom vrpcom s plavim i ružičastim prugama sličnim njezinoj bluzi. Bloom4_(13).jpg|Sezone 1 i 2 Winx-Fairies_Bloom_Season_2_Casual.png|Sezone 2 i 3 Bloom398745683475.png|Sezona 4 Winx_Bloom_sezona_5.png|Sezona 5 Bloom_School.png|Sezona 6 BloomS7CivilianCouture.png|Sezona 7 Svijet Winx Cluba Uskoro... |-|Vilinske forme= Kao čuvarica Zmajevog plamena, mnogi stilovi Bloom kao vile održavaju temu vatre. Plava se ističe kao primarna boja većine njezinih oblika, s naglascima na akcente. Bloom_magija_winx.png|Bloom Winx Winx_Charmix_Nickelodeon.png|Bloom Charmix (Nick Specijali) Bloom_Charmix.jpg|Bloom Charmix Winx_Enchantix.jpg|Bloom Enchantix (2D) Winx_Enchantix_3D.png|Bloom Enchantix (3D) Winx_Bloom_Belevix.jpg|Bloom Believix Winx_Sophix.png|Bloom Sophix Winx_Lovix.png|Bloom Lovix Winx_Harmonix.png|Bloom Harmonix Winx_Sirenix.jpg|Bloom Sirenix (2D) Winx_Sirenix_3D.jpg|Bloom Sirenix (3D) Winx_Bloomix.png|Bloom Bloomix Winx_Mithyx.jpg|Bloom Mythix Winx_Butterflix.png|Bloom Butterflix Winx_Tynix.png|Bloom Tynix Svijet Winx Cluba Bloom Dreamix.jpg|Bloom Dreamix Bloom Onyrix.jpg|Bloom Onyrix Osobine |-|Bloom= Bloom je počela kao nesigurna djevojka na početku serije zbog njezina nepoznavanja njezina pravog podrijetla i njezinih čudnih, ali iznenađujuće snažne moći. Kasnije, dok je naučila više o magiji i sebi, postala je sve znatiželjnija o svojoj prošlosti i svojim biološkim roditeljima. Po prirodi eskapistica, ima tendenciju bježati kad joj stvari postanu preteške ili zbunjujuće, a može biti i nestrpljiva i tvrdoglava, s kratkim temperamentom. Bloom je ponekad bila impulsivna, što je dovelo do vrlo loših iskustava i za nju i za njezine prijatelje. Njezina najveća snaga i najveća slabost bila je njezin status čuvarice Zmajevog plamena. Dok ju je Zmajev plamen učinio nedvojbeno najmoćnijom vilom u Čarobnoj dimenziji, Također dosljedno privukao brojne neprijatelje poput Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, i Tri Drevne Vještice. Unatoč svojim manama, Bloom još uvijek ima zlatno srce. Ona se duboko brine za sve svoje prijatelje, saveznike i obitelji (usvojitelje i biološke) i uvijek je spremna pomoći i boriti se za dobar cilj. Pokazala se da je nesebična, brižna, hrabra i istinski sposobna vođa. Bloom je uvijek tu za druge kada je potrebno i uvijek pruža ruku ljudima u nevolji. |-|Mračna Bloom= Dok je u ovom obliku, ona je vrlo negativna, čini vrlo loša djela i lojalno sluša Gospodina Darkara. U tom obliku, Bloom je apsolutna suprotnost od sebe: ona postaje bezdušna, uvredljiva, nevoljna, zla, sebična, manipulativna, nestašna, okrutna i bezvrijedna. Da spomenemo primjer njezine poslušnosti Darkaru, ona ukrade fragment Kodeksa iz Alfeje za Darkar. Ostala se pojavljivala u posljednje tri epizode druge sezone , kada je Darkar otkrio da mu trebaju snage svjetlosti i tame kako bi dobio Ultimativnu moć Realix-a. Zahvaljujući Skyu koji priznaje svoju duboku ljubav prema njoj, Bloom uspijeva iskoristiti svoju iscjeliteljsku moć na svakoga tko je pogođen Darkarinom magijom, uključujući i nju, čime se oslobađa Darkarove kontrole i vraća se u normalu. Vraća Ultimativnu moć Relix-a i pridružuje se prijateljima u konvergenciji Charmix koja uništava Lorda Darkara i njegovu tvrđavu. Winx Club Serije Bloom je druga kći kralja Oritela i kraljice Marion od Domina, i mlađa sestra Daphne, kao i čuvarica Zmajevog plamena. Dok je još bila beba, njezino kraljevstvo je bio napadnuto od strane tri predaka vještica, Valtor, Mandragora koji je uništio Domino ga pretvara u ledenu skulturu u napuštenom planetu. Daphne se nije mogla boriti sa vješticama, pa je poslala sestru na Zemlju kako bi je zaštitila, kao i Zmajev plamen. Na Zemlji, Bloom se pojavila u zgradi koja je gorjela i koju je ugasio njezin otac, Mike, koji je vatrogasac. Mike je spasio Bloom, a njegova supruga Vanessa, cvjećarnica, na kraju su je prihvatili kao svoje vlastito dijete. Bloom je odrasla u neugodnom djetinjstvu, budući da je bila samo beba, nije se sječala svog pravog porijekla. Ona i Selina bile su bliske prijateljice tijekom djetinjstva i igrale se zajedno u šumi cvijeća. U mladosti je dobila dar, svog zeca, Kika, upoznala svoju neprijateljicu, Mitzi. Također je izlazila s dječakom koji se zvao Andy. Sezone |-|Sezona 1= Bloom je bila na školskom odmoru, uživajući neko vrijeme u lokalnom parku u Gardeniji gdje upoznaje Stellu, vilu koja je potiče na odlazak u Alfeu, školu za vile. Bloom uspijeva ući u Alfeu uz pomoć Stellinih trikova, gdje upoznaje Floru, (s kojom dijeli sobu u sljedeće tri sezone i sezonu 5), zajedno s Tecnom i Musom. Stella predlaže da idu na pizzu, što Bloom navodi kao nacionalno jelo Callista. Dok naručuje hranu, Bloom pokušava upotrijebiti mobitel kako bi se javila roditeljima, ali mobitel nije funkcionirao. Tecna ga uzima - smije se na "drevnu tehnologiju", na Bloomovo iznenađenje, jer ga je nazvala najnovijim modelom na Zemlji. Tijekom izvinjenja, Bloom otkriva da je tehnologija Zemlje sporija od Magixa. Tecna se ispriča zbog smijanja, a Bloom odlazi potražiti najbližu telefonsku govornicu da nazove roditelje. Ubrzo nakon toga, dok je još biola u Magixu, Bloom špijunira Knuta - trola koji je radio za tri vještice poznate kao Trix, i napao nju i Stellu u Gardeniji. Bloom slijedi Knuta do Trix i napadaju je kad su uočile da ih špiunira, a Stella, Flora, Musa i Tecna su joj došle u pomoć. Ovdje također uče da Bloom nije Varanda Callisto za koju se predstavljala, ali je zato Bloom sa Zemlje. Nakon stalnih napada iz Trixica, Winx Club je privukao pozornost gospođice Faragonda, ravnateljice Alfeje. Nakon napada na Musu u Magixu, djevojke su saznale da je razlog konstantne borbe to što Trix pokušava dobiti moć Zmajevog plamena, a nakon borbe u kojoj je Bloom pokrenula ogromnu količinu energije, Trixice su se uvjerile da je moć Zmajevog Plamena u Bloom. Bloomime se moći ponovno ukljuće, dokazujući da je ona vila. Bloom nije znala otkud joj tilika moć Zmajevog plamena, pa je tražila pomoć kog svoje ravnateljice i ona joj je ispričala povijest Domina. Sama Bloom ne bi znala da ima takvu moć ili da je ona posljednja preostala sa planeta Domino. Trix su kasnije uspjele uzeti njezine moći, što je dovelo do niza putovanja za Bloom kako bi povratila ono što je izgubila. Ova putovanja uključuju izlet u Domino gdje Daphne daje Bloom krunu koja joj pokazuje povijest pada Domina i jezera Roccaluce gdje Daphneov duh boravi. Na jezeru Roccaluce, Daphne otkriva Bloomu da Trixice nisu uzele Zmajev plamen, već da je još uvijek u njoj i da ne može iskoristiti svoje moći jer je sumnjala u sebe, to daj e Bloom hrabrosti i snage da se vrate u Alfeju i pomogne svojim prijateljima. Bloom uspjeva poraziti Icy svojom novostečenom moći, te vrati u normalu čitav Magix, a Trixice završe u Rittlock samostanu. |-|Sezona 2= Nova vila, Layla, princeza Androsa, pridružila se Winx Clubu nakon što je naišla na tlo Alfeje i otkrila Bloom i drugi Winx nakon ceremonije otvaranja druge godine Winx Cluba. Njezin pixie, Piff je došla s njom. Ostatak piksija nalazio se na Shadow Hauntu, kojeg je zarobio Lord Darkar. Layla, Bloom i Stella idu na posebnu misiju uz pomoć Skya i Brandona kako bi spasili ostatak pixija. Nakon što su se spasili spasioci, vratili su se u Alfeu, gdje je svaka djevojka iz Winxa vezana za pixie. Bloom vezan uz Lockette, Pixie od Portala. Također, novi učitelj, profesor Avalon, dolazi i traži poseban interes za Bloom. Tecna i njezina vezana pixie Digit misle da je profesor Avalon Anđeo Sudbine u "Tajni profesora Avalona". U "Pixie Selu", Bloom prima privremeni napon, Charmix nakon što ohrabruje svoje prijatelje da se spase i puštajući joj impulzivnost. Krajem druge sezone, otkriveno je da je profesor Avalon u Alfeji lažan koji je zapovijedao Darkar, uspjeva uzeti Bloom i predati je Lordu Drakaru, a on je stavlja u nju mračnu čaroliju i pretvara je u Mračnu Bloom. Darkar i Dark Bloom koriste Codex kako bi otvorili čarobni portal za ulazak u Carstvo Relixagdje Dark Bloom poziva Ultimativnu Moć Relixa da je Darkar može apsorbirati. Sky kaže Bloomu da voli nju, a njezina ljubav prema Skyu čini da njezine iscjeliteljske moći vrate iz Dark Blooma natrag u svoje pravo ja i izliječe sve. Ona se bori protiv Darkara s Winxom i pobijedi ga Charmix konvergencijom. |-|Season 3= Bloom ide s ostatkom Winxica na Andros pomoći Layli, ali upoznaje Valtora, za koga je otkrila da je zli čarobnjak koji je pomogao Drevnim Vešticama u razaranju planeta Domino a kasnije je zatvoren u Omega Dimenziji, dok ga Trix nisu oslobodile. Sky je pozvao Bloom na Eraklyon za proslavu godišnjice tisuću godina Kraljevstva Eraklyona, gdje joj kaže da će nešto objavi. U "Nelojalan Protivnik" Bloom otkriva da će njegova objava biti službeno proglašenje njegove ljubavi prema Bloom i da je planira oženiti, ali su odvojeni jedno od drugog zbog priprema za predstojeći zabavu. Na zabavi, neposredno prije Skyeve velike objave, Diaspro ga pita da nazdravi s njom i lukavo kvari njegov um dajući mu piće s ljubavnim napitkom u njemu; ljubavni napitak dao joj je Valtor. Sky zatim objavljuje svoju ljubav prema svojoj jedinstvenoj i jedinoj: Princezi Diaspro. Bloom biva šokirana i počinje plakati, ali tada Winx s njom kreću kod Skya po objašnjenje, Diaspro mu kaže da su Winx zle vještice koje služe Valtoru. Sky naredi svojim čuvarima da ih napadnu i također sam pokušava napasti Winxice, ali zahvaljujući Layli i njenoj novoj Enchantix moći, ona uspijeva stvoriti zid koji ih štiti. Kasnije, Winx se ušunjaju u Eraklyon kraljevski dvor, gdje Stela Skya vraća u normalu koristeći svoj Vilinski prah da bi prekinula crnu magiju pod kojom je bio. Nakon što je Tecna nestala u Omega portalu, što je bilo i očito jer se nije vidjela ili čula od tada, i Bloominog poraza u pokušaju da uništit Valtora s ostalim Winxicama, te osveti svoju prijateljicu, ona je odlučila da joj je potrebno da postane jača i dobiti Enchantix moći, što dovodi do gospođe Faragonde koja šalje Bloom na Pyros-Otok zmajeva, gdje je srela čarobnicu Mayu. Maya uči Bloom kako fokusira svu svoju energiju na jednu metu. Kasnije Trix napadaju Bloom na Pyrosu i, tijekom ovog napada, Bloom postaje jedno sa snagom zmaja koji je izazvao ozključivanje Enchantix moći. Bloom i Sky se mire nakon što se ona vratila s Pyrosa i oni kreću na misiju da spase Tecnu. Ona također saznaje da su Tri Drevne Vještice stvorile Valtora od malog fragmenta Zmajevog plamena. Pred kraj sezone, Valtor napada Alfeu da bi ukrao njihove najjače magične čini, a djevojke su nedavno stekle Zvijezde Vode iz Zlatnog Kraljevstva. Kada ga je Bloom htjela uništiti koristeći moć Vodenih Zvezda, on ju je spriječio govoreći da su njezini pravi roditelji Oritel i Marion zarobljeni u njegovom tijelu. Kasnije otkriva da se radi o prevari, nakon što Bloom posjeti grobnicu Antičkih Vještica u Mračnom tornju. Sa otkrivanjem istine, dvije epizode kasnije, Bloom ulazi u drugu dimenziju, gdje se bori protiv Valtor i gasi suštinu njegovog zmajevog plamena s svojim vilinskim prahom, uništavajući ga zauvijek. |-|Sezona 4= Na početku sezone, upraviteljica Faragonda poziva Bloom i ostale Winxice natrag u Alfeu da učite nove studente, jer su sve postigle punu Enchantix moć. Iako nervozna, Bloom je također u ekstazi da se vrati u Alfeu, ali je iznenađena svojom novom slavom, poslije toliko fanova djevojaka koje dolaze vidjeti Winx. Gospođa Faragonda informira Winx vile o novom obliku poslije Enchantix-a, pod nazivom "Believix". Bloom i njezini prijatelji odlaze predavati svoj prvi sat (kojem Tecna daje ime "Winxologija"). Nakon toga Flora je ozlijeđena tijekom demonstracije njihovih Enchantix moći zbog šale jedne studentice. Bloom je napadnuta od strane četiri misterioznih muškaraca koji sebe nazivaju Čarobnjaci Crnog Kruga, koji vjeruju da je ona posljednja vila na Zemlji, ne znajući da je ona iz Domina, i pokušavaju je uhvatiti. Bloomine moći, kao i moći ostali vila su beskorisne protiv njih i one bivaju ozlijeđene. Faragonda govori Winxicama o Zemaljskim Vilama i kako su Čarobnjaci Crnog Kruga zarobili skoro sve vile, zbog čega je magija nestala na Zemlji. Winx odlaz na Zemlju da pronađu posljednju zemaljsku vilu. One ostaju u Gardeniji kod Bloomimih posvojitelja, Mike-a i Vanesse. Vanessa im pomaže da započnu svoj novi posao, Ljubav & Ljubimci, koji također služi i kao njihov dom. Kada su konačno pronašle posljednju vilu sa Zemlje, Roxy, Bloom se jako povezana s Roxy jer su obje bile prvobitno na Zemlji kada su prvi put saznale da su vile. Bloom, zajedno s drugim Winxicama, dobiva Believix u trenutku kada Roxy kaže da vjeruje u magiju i vile. Bloom se morala baviti i s drugim problemom, između njenog sadašnjeg dečka i bivšeg dečka, Andya, jer je Sky bio ljubomoran na nju zbog toga što je provodila podosta vvremena s Andyem. Winx djevojke potom putuju na otok Tir Nan Og kako bi pomogle Roxy, da pronađe Zemaljske Vile, koje pokušavju stupiti u kontakt s njom i govore joj smjernice njihovog odredišta da ih nađe i oslobodi. Kad dođu na otok vide da se može otključati samo uz pomoć Bijelog Kruga. Po dolasku, misteriozna crna sila stalno doziva Roxy te uskoro napada i Winx. Mračna sila uhvati Winx, te ih zatvori. Winxice su se transformirale i oslobodile se iz zatočeništva. Nakon pobjede nad mračnom silom i poništavanjem brave koja čuva zarobljene vile, sve izgleda kao da se vraća u normalu, ali onda Zemaljske Vile izjavljuju želju za osvetom protiv onih koji su ih zatvorili, tako da vode rat protiv čovječanstva. Winx se moraju boriti protiv Diane, vrhovne vile prirode, koja započinje osvetu napadom na ljude, počevši od onih u Gardeniji. Diana pretvara cijeli grad u džunglu, u kojoj biljke napadaju ljude, čak je postavila i ogromnog pauka. Winx moraju boriti sa snažnom silom vile prirode, ali se moraju boriti i s Dianom koja otme Specijaliste, osim Nabua, koji se uspio izvuči zahvaljujući svojim čarobnjačkim sposobnostima. Winx u svemu tome, obrate se gospođi Faragoni, koja im daje saznanja o postojanju drugih novih transformacija za vile i Darovima Sudbine. Unatoč želji uništiti Valtora prošle godine, Bloom želi da Čarobnjaci Crnog Kruga imaju pravedno suđenje, umjesto da ih ponovo unište jer su Čarobnjaci tražili pomoć od Winxica, a to je sveta dužnost svih vila za zaštitu svih onih koji traže pomoć od njih, čak i ako su njihovi neprijatelji. Bloom je bila strogo protiv cilja Morgane da se osveti ljudima. Pošto njezine Believix moći nisu bile dovoljne jake protiv Morganinih vila, Faragonda šalje Bloom i ostale da dobiju tri dara sudbine, Lovix, potom Sophix i na kraju Dar Tame. Kada je Aurora, vrhovna vila sjevera, napala, Bloom traži od Morgane da joj dozvoli da se bore protiv Nebule, uvjeti su bili da ako Bloom pobijedi onda će prekinuti svoju osvetu protiv ljudi, ali ako Nebula pobijedi onda će Zemaljske vile biti slobodne i nastavit će svoju osvetu u potpunosti. Bloom na kraju pobjeđuje i Morgana drži svoje obećanje i prekine osvetu. Na kraju odlučuje da se Čarobnjacima treba pravilno suditi. Bloom nije znala da su Čarobnjaci sve vrijeme bacili čini na Crni Krug, tako da će usisati svaku Zemaljsku vilu u ponor. Nabuje uspio zatvoriti ponor, no to ga je košalo života. Nakon Nabuove smrti, Layla, iako je Bloom rekla da to nije pravi način, udružuje se s Zemaljskim vilama ratnicama u osveti za njezinu izgubljenu ljubav. Bloom i druge Winxice odlaze za Laylom i Nebulom u Omega dimenziju, gdje su porazile čarobnjake Crnog Kruga jednom zauvijek. Kako se magija vraća na Zemlju, Winx postaju prilično popularne među običnim ljudima i zahvaljujući Musi, koja je bila u stanju formirati njihov vlastiti bend. |-|Sezona 5= Bloom je još bila u Gardeniji kada je zajedno s ostalima pokušala zaustaviti izlijevanje nafte, ali nažalost nisu uspjele sve očiste. To daje Bloom ideju da donese odluku inspirirati ljude da očiste plažu Gardenije kroz glazbu. Dok su čistili plažu napao ih je,Tritannus koji je postao mutant i udružio se s Trixicama, koje Bloom i ostale pobjeđuju lako sa svojim Believix moćima. Međutim, Tritanus ih je lako porazio. Bloom i ostali shvate da Believix nije dovoljno jak pod vodom i da trebaju pitati Faragondu o poboljšanju svojih moći, koja ih vodi u potragu za drevnom moći Sirenixa. Upraviteljica Faragonda šalje Bloom i ostale u Gardeniju kako bi pronašle moćan cvijet po imenu lilo. Winxice moraju posaditi u zemlju prije nego što netko iskoristi njegove moći za zlo. Trixice su saznale za plan Winxica i planiraju iskoristiti moći Lila da bi ih pobijedile. Međutim, sa svojim Believix moćima, Bloom je bila u stanju ponovno pobijedi Trixice. Faragondi govori Bloom kao je njezina sestra Daphne, je bila posljednja vila koja je dobila Sirenix. Bloom odlazi pitati Daphne o tome. Daphne, u početku, nije željela da Bloom traži Sirenix, jer su Drevne Vještice bacile kletvu na tu transformaciju. Bloom govori da mora dobiti tu čaroliju kako pobjedila novog protivnika, pa Daphne, ipak odluči reći gdje se nalazi Sirenix knjiga. Tritannus šalje Trix napasti Winx u Magičnoj Arhivi i tijekom borbe, Sky jepogođen u glavu Icynom čarolijom i gubi svoje pamćenje. Kada je Bloom pokušala vratiti Skyu sjećanje, dolazi nova vila Krystal koja ima iscijeljiteljske moći, pomaže Skyu i ponovo uvodi Diaspro u njegov život, neznajući da je Diaspro zla i podla. Bloom zbog zbližavanja Skya i Diaspro postane pomalo ljubomornna i tužna. Bloom se tada vrati pomoći, ostalim Winxicama u potrazi za Sirenix Knjigom. Nakon što su je našle, sve one dobivaju Sirenix Kutije i postaju Harmonix vile. Winx moraju na svoje Sirenix kutije sakupiti 6 čarobnih dragulja iz svojih planeta, kao bi otključale Sirenix moći i to što prije, jer će inače izbugiti sve svoje moći. U "Svjetlucave školjke", Bloom, Layla i Stella nastavljaju svoju misiju u potrazi za svjetlucavim školjkama u Androsu. One sreću Selkie po imenu Lemmy, koja se potom povezuje s Laylom, te Bloom shvaća da je to veza između vile i Selkia. Layla pita Lemmy, zna li ih odvesti do svjetlucavih školjki. Nakon što su ušle u podvodnu špilju, školjke (Svjetlucave Školjke) otvaraju usta i ispuštaju zagađenje. Nakon što su pogođene zagađenjem Winx dobivaju halucinacije. Bloom vidi Diaspro, koja joj se smije jer ju je Sky je ne bi zaboravio. Zahvaljujući Layli, ona uspije pobjediti svoj strah i vratiti se u stvarnost. Nakon toga, Bloom ukazuje na to mogu vratiti sjaj školjki uz pomoć svojih Harmonix moći. Pošto su uspjele uništiti zagađenje, Svjetlucave Školjke im daju još jednu zagonetku za njihovu potragu za Sirenixom. Nakon toga, Bloom i Sky upute se u razgovor. Sky kaže da je svatio nešto dok je razgovarao sa Diaspro. Onda Bloom kaže: "Sječaš li se nje? Je li ti stalo do nje?". A Sky kaže ne, a onda kaže da je ona (Diaspro) dosadna i samo govori o sebi, te oboje planu u smijeh. Osim toga, Bloom dobiva poruku od svoje majke, Vanesse, koja joj govori da nešto nije u redu s oceanom. Bloom, Tecna i Musa dolaze u Gardeniju, dok Layla, Stella i Flora idu u ocean Solarie. Trix, pomažu Tritannusu da pretvori još više sirena i tritona u mutanate i proširiti otrovno zagađenje u oceanu, tako da Tritannusova snaga raste. Trix su iznenađene novim Bloominim Harmonix moćima i uskoro bivaju poražene. Bloom, kao i druge dobivaDragulj Samopouzdanja, jedan od tri dragulja koja moraju sakupiti prije stjecanja Sirenix-a. Kada im je ostalo samo deset dana do završetka lunarnog ciklusa (a Winx bi izgubile svoje moći ako ne dobiju Sirenix u to vrijeme), Sirenix knjiga se pojavljuje, i daje im još jednu zagonetku. Dok Musa, Stella i Layla putuju na planet Melodiji, Bloom ostaje u Alfei da ih s Tecnom i Florom. U "Dragulj suosjećanja", Bloom čuje Daphnin plač i vapaj za pomoć u snu. Ona zatim putuje sa Laylom i Tecnom u podvodni dvorac Zenita gdje ona shvati da ako žele dobiti Dragulj suosjećanja moraju raditi zajedno da bi zaustavile zagađenje i mutante-stražare. Bloom ostaje u Alfei sa Laylom i Tecnom tijekom godišnjeg Vind Rider natjecanja. Ona se bori protiv začaranih motora Specialista, koje su Trix pretvorile u lavove. Ona kasnije ide na Domino zbog ceremonije koja slavi Skyevu hrabrost koja je spasila Domino. Bloom sa Stellom, Florom i Laylom idu pod vodu na Žuti Greben da nađu Dragulj Hrabrosti. Bloom upoznaje i povezujese sa selkiem Serenom, a zatim se uspijeva dočepati Dragulja Hrabrosti iz usta morskog čudovišta. Ona je, zajedno s ostalim Winxicama zaradila Sirenix u epizodi "Sirenix" te ušla u Beskrajni Ocean, zajedno s njihovim Selkijima. Tijekom ostatka serije, Daphne upozorava Bloom o Tritannusa planu da napadne Stupove Beskrajnog Oceana. Dok je Tritannus uspio uzeti dva od tri pečata, da uspije aktivira carev tron, Winxice uništavaju treći, ostavljajući Tritannusa praznih ruku. Također, Bloom je zabrinuta zbog vladara magične dimenzije koji ne žele stvoriti savez protiv Tritannusa. Isto tako Diaspro, koja se protivi savezu samo zato što Bloom to predlaže, dolazi između nje i Skya i prekida ih u Dominu i sprječava njihovu komunikaciju u Eraklyonu. Sky se kasnije ispričao Bloom i želi se formirati u savez. Diaspro gubi svoj status i zaklinje se na osvetu Bloom. Bloom uskoro saznaje za Politeu, Daphninu prijateljicu koja ju je izdala i koja je bila pretvorena u čudovište od strane Sirenix kletve i pokušava je spasiti prije nego što Icy uzme njezine moći. Iako je Bloom spriječila Icy-in pokušaj, Darcy i Stormy, koje su napustile Tritannusa, su uspjele uzeti Politeine Sirenix moći. Kada je Tritannus ponovno napao stup svjetlosti, Bloom je rekla Sereni da oslobodi Daphne i Laylu, a da će se ona i Nereus pobrinuti za Tritannusa. Bloom je iskoristila svoju vatru Sirenixa uništiti Tritannusov trozubac i promatra s ostatkom Winx Cluba kako je Tritannus protjeran u dubine zaborava zbog svojih zlih postupaka. Pošto je zadovoljila sudbinu, Bloomin Sirenix Čuvar se pojavljuje i pita je koja je njezina želja. Bloom poželi da Sirenix kletva bude prekinuta zauvijek, čime vraća Daphnino tijelo. Winxice zatim imaju koncert. Bloom, Daphne i njezini posvojitelji i biološki roditelji dijele veliki zagrljaj, njihova obitelj je sada kompletna. |-|Sezona 6= Bloom se ponovno susreće sa svojom sestrom, Daphne i svojom obitelji na Dominu. Ona, zajedno s ostalim Winxicama, pomaže Daphne da se pripremi za predstojeću zabavu na Dominu. Na zabavi, Trix iznenada upadnu nepozvane i dovedu zvijer dubina da napadne Daphne. Bloom i Winx se transformiraju i pokušavaju ga pobijediti, ali bezuspješno. Winx zatim traže "inspiraciju Sirenixa" da obnove Daphneino povjerenje u njezinu moć. Zatim putuju do jezera Roccalucei pokušati pronaći "izvor", dok ne shvate da je to nadahnuće Sirenixa. Zatim se ponovno susreću s Trixom i pobijede ih. Natrag u Dominu, dok Winx nastoje inspirirati Daphne, Zvjer iz dubina zarobi Bloom. Naposljetku, Daphne se uspije pretvoriti u Sirenix i poraziti Zvijer. Dan završava s proslavom Winxa leteći u nebo, pokazujući svoje moći. U drugoj epizodi , Bloom stiže u Alfeju zajedno s Daphne i Kikom. Winxice, su zbunjene zbog studenata koji izlaze iz Stelline sobe, odlaze provjeriti što se događa i vide da je Stella otvorila modni butik. Stella tada dodaje i Winxicama novu odjeću. Na Faragondinom govoru dolaze Pixiji, najavljujući da je to proslava 100-godišnjice. Dok slave, Pixiji dobivaju poziv da je Pixie Selo napadnut od strane Gloomy Wood Trolls . Winxice otišle zajedno s Pixiima u selo, ali prekasno. Majčin dan. Još uskoro ... |-|Sezona 7= Uskoro… Specijali |-|Bloomina sudbina= Bloom je na ljetnom odmoru daleko od škole. Jednog dana odlazi u park i pronalazi Stellu koja se bori s ogrom imenom Knut i njegovim vukodlacima. Čini se da Stella gubi, ali Bloom izlazi iz skrovišta i viče: "Pusti je!" Knut šalje svoje pomagače na Bloom i ona viče: "Nazad!" i nekako uspije stvoriti čarobni energetski štit koji ju je zaštitio. Kasnije u bitci, Knut je odlazio,jer ga je Bloom uspjela poraziti sa svojim novostečenim moćima. Pustila je svog Vatrenog Zmaja i otjerala zlikovce. Nakon bitke, Stella se od iscrpljenosti onesvijesti, a Bloom sa svojim ljubimcem zecom Kikom uspije dovesti Stellu u njihovu kuću. Knut i Trol uspiju pronaći Bloominu kuću i slijedi još jedna borba s Bloomom i Stellom. Bloom i Stella uspjevaju još jednom pobjediti uz pomoći Specijalista i to je dan kada se Bloom prvi put susreće s Skyem . Bloom se pridružuje Stelli u Alfei i upoznaje još tri djevojke; Floru, Musu i Tecnu. Kasnije su formirale Winx grupu. Druge su djevojke zajedno spasile Bloom od Trixa kad Bloom slijedi Knuta i špijunira Trix, kje ju otkriju i napadnu. Kasnije, Winx pronalaze nove avanture u Magixu. Griselda daje Winxicama poseban zadatak, da očiste školu bez svojih moći, dok ostatak škole ide na izlet. Kad stigne Faragonda, zaustavi čudovište Trixica i razgovara s njima, a zatim ih pošalje u Oblak Kulu, Faragonda potom Winxicama vraća njihovu magiju. Napokon, kad je ušla u komoru, Trix su došle i pokušavaju saznati ima li Bloom moć Zmajevog plamena. Trix napadaju Kika, Bloominog ljubimca. Ona ga spasi tako što se po prvi put pretvori u vilu i uspijeva otjerati Trix. |-|Osveta Trixa= Bloom sanja o tajanstvenom liku po imenu Daphne . Bloom je prepoznaje na oglasnoj ploči u Magix Cityju. Stella predlaže da pokušaju pronaći neke podatke o Bloominom tajanstvenom liku u knjižnici. Bloom kreće u knjižnicu i saznaje da Daphne nije vila, nego nimfa, nimfa Magixa. Djevojke napuštaju Alfeu i vraćaju se kući na Proljetni Odmor. Bloom se vraća kući na Zemlju i povezuje se s roditeljima. Dok je na Zemlji, Bloom sanja o tome kako njezin otac spašava bebu - neozlijeđenu u požaru. Sljedećeg jutra, Mike kaže Bloom da je ona dijete koje je vidjela. Bloom tada shvaća da to znači da ona nije prava kći Mikea i Vanessina. U Alfei, gospođa Faragonda odlučuje pokazati Bloomu živopisno mjesto, jezero u kojem je Daphne boravila. Dok je u Magix Cityju, Bloom kaže Skyu da želi otići u knjižnicu u Oblak Kulu. Sky se slaže i odlučujr joj pomoći ući. Dok je u Oblak Kuli, Bloom pronalazi knjigu u kojoj misli da se nalazi njezina prošlost i podrijetlo, te kad ju otvori saznaje da je ona zapravo jedna od Triju Antičkih Vještica. Stella, Flora, Tecna i Musa zabrinute su za Bloom, gdje se nije vratila u Alfeu. Idućeg jutra Bloom se budi u šumi. Dok je u šumi, Bloom susreće Mirtu, jednu od vještica iz Oblak Kule. Mirta kaže Bloom da su je Trix prevarile i navele na to da povjeruje da je vještica, što znači da je još uvijek vila. Zabrinute za svoju prijateljicu Winxice se transformiraju i kreću u potragu za Bloomo. Kada Trix pronađu Bloom i Mirtu, počinju ih napadati, dolaze Winxice i oslobađaju Bloom i Mirtu iz ledenog zatvora kojeg je Icy stvorila. Trix su uspjele zarobiti Winx i Bloom se isto transformira i dolazi im pomoći, ali i ona je podođena zrakom i pada na tlo. Mirta se naljuti i stvara ogromno čudovište koje razbija klopku i oslobađa Winx. Nakon što su Winx opet slobodne Icy da se naljuti na Mirtu, i Icy je pretvara u bundevu. Bloom, kasnije zove Skya i kaže mu da je sve trik vještica. Bloom odlazi u Crvenu Fontanu kako bi pronašla Skya, ali ga je vidjela s drugom djevojkom, princezom Diaspro. Bloom misli da je to još jedan trik vještica, pa se transformira u vilu i bori se protiv Diaspro. Bloom uskoro sazna da to nije trik vještica i da je Diaspro Skyova zaručnica. Bloom se osjeća kao da je napravila potpunu budalu od sebe, napušta Alfeiu i vraća se kući na Zemlju. Stormy ugleda Bloom, prati je i vidi kako odlazi kući potpuno sama. Trix Koriste ovu priliku da je napadnu u Gardeniji. Dok je kod kuće, Trix uhvate Mikea i Vanessu i prijete njihovim životima, no Bloom ih uspijeva spasiti. Trixice su rekle Bloom što žele od nje i ispričale su joj da je ona posljednja nasljednica i princeza planeta Domino, kćer Oritela i Marion kralja i kraljice Domina. Također su joj otkrile kako je Daphne njezina sestra i da ju je dovela na Zemlju da je zaštiti od Triju Drevnih Vještica-Predcima Trixa kojima je bio cilj bio pronači najsnažniju moć u cijeloj čarobnoj dimenziji i uzeti ju za sebe, a to je Zmajev plamen koji Bloom posjedujue. Trix nastavljaju tamo gdje su njihovi predci stal, stoga skupljaju vakuume i kradu Bloomine moći Zmajevog plamena. |-|Bitka za Magix= Nakon što Trixice preuzmu njezine moći, Bloom se vraća Alfei i odstupa od borbe. Ona, zajedno sa Stellom , Skyom , Brandonom i Knutom, odlazi u Oblak kulu s Rivenom (koji je sada bio beskoristan za Darcy ) i suprotstavlja se Trixicama. Bloom i ekipa ušli su u prostoriju u kojoj su pronašli Vatru. Bloom je pomislila kako je to njezina vatra i da će napokon vratiti svoje moći, no vatra je bila zamka Trixica. Upraviteljica Griffin se uspjela zajedno s ostalim vješticama koje pohađaju Oblka kulu osloboditi iz zatvora u kojeg su ih Trix stavile. Griffin je uspjela zadržati Trixice dovoljno dugo da napravi portal za Alfeiu. Trixice su naredile Stvorenjima tame da napadnu Bloom i ostale, te je Sky rekao da će im odvratiti pažnju dok svi ne uđu u portal za Alfeiu, a Bloom je odlućila poći s njim. Kad su Bloom i Sky odvraćali pažnju čudovištima njihov motor je pogođen i oni padjau na zemlju. Njih dvoje proboravili su noć u šumi, a iduće jutro Bloom je opet čula opet glas koju ju zove i sljedila ga, a Sky je otišao u Magix. Nakon što su se ona i Sky razdvojili, glas je odveo Bloom do jezera Rocaluce gdje ju je čekala Daphne i pomogla joj da povrati svoje moći, spasi Skya i pridružiti se prijateljima u konačnoj borbi. Suočila se s Icy jedan na jedan dok su se ostale Winxice suočavale s Darcy i Stormy. Bloom je uspjela pobijediti svoju suparnicu. Bloom i Sky imaju prvi poljubac. Potom se pridružuje slavlju sa svojim prijateljima. |-|Sjenoviti Fenix= Kad su Bloom, Stella i njihova nova prijateljica Layla(koja se ovdje zove Aisha) pronašli Pixije, Trix su ih napale svojim movim moćima-Gloomixom koji im je podario Lord Darkar. Poraženim Winxicama pomogao je Paladin tako što je skinuo čini s njih i bacio svjetlosnu čaroliju na Trix. Nakon toga, Pixiji su oslobođeni i dva piksija su se povezala s Winxicama; Lockette i Amore povezali su se s Bloomom i Stellom. Dalje, kad je Paladin koji ih je spasio od Trixica bio otkriven, došao je predavati u školu u Alfeiu i dao Bloom nekoliko savjeta o njezinim biološkim roditeljima. Kad je Sky vidio Bloom i Avalona zajedno, Bloom je bila ljuta na njega zbog njegove ljubomore. Kad se uspostavilo da Avalon u stvari nije onaj za kojeg se predstavlja nego je Darkarov špijun, oteo je Bloom i predao svom gospodaru. Lord Darkar je pretvorio Bloom u zlu vilu kao bi konačno, dobio moć Relixa za kojeg mu je bio potraban Zmajev plamen. Sky i Winx su došli poraziti Feniksa i vratiti prijateljicu, no pogođeni su Drakarovom mračnim čarolijom. Sky je skupio snage i uspio se oduprijeti Darkarovoj čaroliji, te je prišao Bloom govoreći joj da je voli i da mora razbiti zlu čaroliju Feniksa. Nakon toga, srce i Skyeva ljubav uspjela je razbiti zlu čaroliju te se vratila u normalnu vilu. Bloom se pridružila Winxicama u konvergenciji kako bi porazile Sjenovitog Fenixa. Ubrzo nakon što je Fenix poražen u Alfei se sprema proslava i na kraju specijala, Sky i Bloom se poljube. Filmovi |-|Tajna izgubljenog kraljevstva= Kako je Valtor poražen i čarobna dimenzija sigurna, Bloom i njezini prijatelji počinju tražiti Bloomime prave roditelje, Oritela i Marion kralja i kraljicu Domina. Djevojke su upitale Hagenu, mačevalca koji je iskovao mač kralja Oritela, ali je nakon malog sukoba rekao da ne može pomoći Bloomu ni na koji način. Winx, imaš prasak Bloom s Daphne Bloom u kombinaciji s Daphne Vraćajući se na Zemlju, Daphne posjećuje Bloom u snu, rekavši joj da nije sama i da mora otići u potragu za Dominom i potražiti Mount Roco kako bi potražila gdje su njihovi roditelji. Također joj daje svoju masku da kroz nju Bloom vidi kako je Domino prije izgledalo. Kasnije u filmu Bloom saznaje, nakon suočavanja sa zlom čarobnicom po imenu Mandragora, da je Oritelova supruga zarobljena u maču za koji je Hagen smatrao da je "sposoban za kralja" prije nego što je Domino doživjelo svoj kraj. Međutim, samo kralj može ukloniti mač i vratiti cijelo kraljevstvo u normalu. Uz Mandragoru su se pridružile i Tri Drevne Vještice koje su i zaledile Domino. Bloom se ujedinila s Daphne i suprodstavila se vješticama, a za to vrijeme Sky je uspio izvuči mač iz kamena koji vraća cijelo kraljevsto u normalu. Tijekom tog procesa, Bloom konačno dovršava svoj Enchantix. Nakon što je Domino oslobođeno iz Obsidijanske Dimenzije, oslobođene su i Tri Drevne Vještice, koje traže mlađa tijela kako bi ostvarile svoje podle planove i uspjevaju pronaći Trix. |-|Čarobna avantura= Bloom se dobro zabavlja uživajući u novom životu kao princeza Domina. Međutim, čini se da nije previše sklona svojim princezinim pravilima i osjeća se nekako "zarobljenom". Njezini roditelji poklanjaju joj konja po imenu Peg i još k tome odijelo za jahanje kako bi mogla jahati Peg. Bloom i Peg odlaze na jahanje i susreću se s Skyom. Sky pita Blooma da se uda za njega, a Bloom je presretan i govori tu sretnu vijest svojim roditeljima. Novinari čuju vijesti i emitiraju je. Winx čuji vijesti i pitaju se zašto im Bloom nije prva rekla, ali dva dana kasnije, Sky kaže Bloom da se ne mogu oženiti međusobno, što zbunjuje Bloom i ljuti njezina oca. Winxice su došle na vrijeme kako bi razveselile Bloom i pomogle joj da izabere svog princa (koji je njezin otac odabrao). Sky se prerušava i Bloom je znatiželjna zašto je Sky prekinuo njihovo nadolazeće vjenčanje. Sky pokušava objasniti mračnu prošlost između njihovih kraljevstava, ali Bloomim otac zaključuje da je Sky nosio masku i zabranio mu da ponovno dođe u dvorac. Bloom je vrlo uzrujana i odlazi u Gardeniu s Winx k svojim posvojiteljima, koji ih dočekuju. Bloom i Winx gube svoju moć jer su Trix prinašle izvor vilinske moći-Drvo Živpota te su uništile svu pozitivnu energiju iz njega. Kasnije, Bloom uz pomoć svojih pet najboljih prijateljica, odluči se suočiti s Trix i vratiti svoje moći. Winx se zatim suočavaju s Trix koje su se povezale s Drevnim Vješticama i zatim Winx pobijede pozivanjem neizmjerno neusporedive energije i moći Velikog Zmaja. Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Bloom, kao vila Zmajevog plamena, ima moć vatre. Bloomine moći mogu se pojavit u obliku vatrenih zmajeva, vatrenih kugli, vatrenih greda, vatrenih oluja i eksplozija različitih intenziteta. Također je pokazala uvredljive čarolije na vatri, kao što su vatrozidi i plameni štit. Pokazalo se da ima naglašene sposobnosti kao što je viđeno kod istinske prirode ljudi. Ona također ima mentalnu povezanost sa svojom starijom sestrom Daphne koja je prikazana samo dok je bila u svom duhovnom obliku (nakon što je Daphne vratila tijelo, ta je veza vjerojatno bila nepotrebna). Daphne je u stanju kontaktirati Bloom, obično u snu, ali ponekad joj se pojavljuje u vizijama (kao što je prikazano u Sezoni 5). Bloom je također mogla osjetiti Valtora čija je moć bila iste prirode. Intenzitet i snaga Bloomine čarolije proporcionalna je njezinu emocionalnom stanju. Njezine su snage najjače kad se naljuti kako je prikazano u epizodi"'' Clubu - Episode 510 " gdje je pozvala vatrenog zmaja nakon što su Trix uništile njezino božićno slavlje. U najintenzivnijim situacijama, ona može osloboditi ogromne izvore energije koji mogu preobraziti njezine saveznike i sebe, pa čak i oštetiti naprednu mašineriju. Različiti aspekti njezinih individualnih moći su emocionalno kontrolirani, kao što je njezina telekineza potaknuta njezinom smirenošću (jednom pokazanom u snu), njezina hrabrost koja je koristila uvredljive čarolije, njezine depresivne i nesigurne trenutke povremeno blokiraju njezine moći, a kad je ona uplašena ili u panici raspoređuje obrambene činove. Smatra se jednom od najjačih i najmoćnijih vila u postojanju jer je njezina moć izvedena iz samog Zmajevog plamena. Ona također može slobodno dijeliti svoje moći s drugim živim bićima. Bloom može spontano generirati i upravljati toplinom. Dok na početku serije uglavnom koristi svoje moći da bombardira svoje protivnike vatrenim kuglama u različitim intenzitetima i veličinama, uskoro će naučiti napraviti velike požare i kontrolirati opasne infernske misli. Druge srodne sposobnosti bacaju eksplozije toplinske energije, koristeći vatru kao štitove i polja sila, uzrokujući da predmeti postanu mekani i rastopljeni. Ona može prizvati suštinu Velikog Zmaja ili vatrenog zmaja kako bi oštetila njezinu metu. Bloom također poznaje neke osnovne, prve razine čarolija koje sve vile mogu koristiti, kao što su telekineza, transmutiranje objekata i popravljanje manjih nereda. Mračna Bloom Leksikon * '''Rođendan:' 10. prosinca * Vilinski znak: Zmaj * Omiljena hrana: Pizza * Omiljena boja: Crvena * Omiljeni hobi: Čitanje knjiga o bajkama i magiji! * Idealan dečko: Sky * Najbolji prijatelj: Stella * Omiljeni filmovi: Romantične komedije * Voli: Kuhanje kolača za svoje prijatelje! * Omiljena glazba: Pop * Omiljena čarolija: Zmajev Plamen bg:Блум ca:Bloom cs:Bloom de:Bloom el:Μπλουμ en:Bloom eo:Bloom es:Bloom fi:Bloom fr:Bloom gl:Bloom hu:Bloom it:Bloom nl:Bloom oc:Bloom pl:Bloom pt:Bloom pt-br:Bloom ro:Bloom ru:Блум sr:Блум sv:Bloom tr:Bloom uk:Блум vi:Bloom Kategorija:Vile